


icarus is flying (too close to the sun)

by daryldixonaf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, i'm bad at tagging people assume everyone is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daryldixonaf/pseuds/daryldixonaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Rick and Daryl have to counsel a bunch of 11 year olds at a summer camp (in the meantime sorting out how in love they are) things can only get messier from here </p><p>or yet another summer camp au</p>
            </blockquote>





	icarus is flying (too close to the sun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone who likes rickyl (;](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+who+likes+rickyl+%28%3B).



> title/chapter title(s) are based on the song icarus by bastille! check it out if you wanna (:
> 
> warnings for underage drinking, swearing, and a bit of nsfw "activities" near the end
> 
> p.s. all the counselors are about 18ish to give you some perspective (all except Deanna & Hershel of course)  
> p.p.s. yes i'm using some dead characters, they're fun and i miss them alright?

### 

Camp Day 1

Deanna's voice booms over the campground, directing the campers to their assigned counselors and listing out the names of cabins. Normally the valley used for the campground was eerily quiet this time of the morning, but the bustle of children and blowing of the bugle signals the start of the long 2 weeks ahead. 

Rick chuckles at the sight of Glenn trying to keep his kids in a line, his eyes pleading with the 9 year olds to _just stay still._

"How's that working for you, newbie?" he asks, half-tauntingly, half-willing to help.

"Haha," he replies dryly. "C'mon Rick, how'd you manage this for 2 weeks? It's been like 3 minutes and I'm already considering duct taping these shits together."

"I don't know, bud. I'm with the elevens now, which by the look of yours are a blessing," Rick says, peeling a kid's hand away from his arm.

"You can say that again." he pauses for a minute, looking at his clipboard. "Hey isn't that Maggie chick with the elevens? Or is she with the tens? I can't remember."

Rick shakes his head, shrugging. "I don't know. It wouldn't matter anyways, she'd be with the girls, obviously."

Glenn nods, slightly discouraged. "I figured." Rick squeezes Glenn's shoulder in some kind of comforting fashion before Deanna steps out of nowhere between them.

"Glenn, you're in cabin 25b. Up the stream and to the left," she turns to Rick with an affectionate scowl. "And you, mister. You're in 37b. I assume you know where that is."

"Yes, ma'am," he says, saluting her sarcastically. Glenn shoots him a thumbs up and turns to his cabin, gently pushing behind his pack of nines.

Before Rick can even begin walking to his cabin, he hears, "Rick! Is that you?" The voice is raspy and clearly a stranger's. He's met by a herd of boys all following one person he assumes to be a counselor. The guy is slightly shorter than him, with shaggy brown hair and grey-blue eyes. Rick stares a little longer than intended, indicated by a cough from the boy opposite him.

"Are you Rick? I'm looking for the guy who's 'posed to co-run the elevens."

"Y..yes. That is me. Rick. Grimes. I'm Rick," he mumbles out awkwardly. He'd never seen this guy before and he's already making a fantastic first impression.

"I'm Daryl. Dixon. Guess we're together then." He gives a quick smirk that sends Rick's heart up his throat.

"Nice. I mean, nice that we're together. But like, not that kind of together. Unless-" he's cut off by one of the kids tugging on his clipboard.

"Our cabin's that way," the boy says, running behind Rick and up the hill. The other elevens follow, leaving Daryl and Rick in a silent standoff. Daryl digs the heel of his shoe into the dirt, avoiding eye contact.

"I guess we should go," Rick mutters, quickly turning. He's mentally freaking out over whatever the hell's been coming out of his mouth but also thankful for the antsy nature of children. He can hear Daryl's footsteps behind him and picks up his pace. By the time he reaches the cabin, it's obvious chaos has ensued. In the midst of everything, he totally forgot the cabin battle.

"What. In the everloving fuck." Daryl says, mouth agape.

"Cabin battle. The cabins are all bunks and boys especially are very territorial when it comes to top or bottom," Rick explains, realizing the irony too late. "Long story short; whoever's in the bunk first gets the bunk."He turns to look at Daryl and is met with a look of curiosity.

"How do you know all this?"

"I've come here every year since I was nine. Been a counselor since sophomore year," he says with a hint of pride.

Daryl nods, impressed. "Let's check out the damage."

They slowly walk in, taking in the array of stray clothing and suitcases. The boys in the top bunks all sit unwaveringly victorious.

Rick clears his throat. "Okay, you all should be aware of general camp rules because I don't see any new faces. But as a quick refresher, no fighting. No bullying. Curfew is at 11:00, lights out at 11:30. Rick rules go as follow; food is allowed as long as **YOU KEEP IT CLEAN.** You spill it, you pick it up. I'm not saying any names but if we get ants like last year, you'll know who to blame. If you're not making friends, you're making enemies. And last but definitely not least, no shit wars again. That's all from me." 

He gestures at Daryl, "Anything you'd like to add?"

"Uh.. I'm not aware of what the whole shit thing was but I agree, we shouldn't do that again." All the boys concur in unison.

"Well since we've got that dealt with, let's head to the mess hall, buckaroos!"

They manage to squeeze through the doorway three at a time, desperate to sit at the cleanest bench in the cafeteria. Daryl and Rick slow down so they're behind the now-sprinting campers.

"So... what brings you to Alexandria?" Rick inquires, biting his lip as if to keep anything embarrassing in. 

"Eh, my brother's really it. I just graduated high school and he came down here with some motorcycle gang," he pauses, glancing at his feet. "I suppose the bars here are worthy enough to get shitfaced at."

Rick frowns and tries to digest what Daryl said. "So you mean you're not here for you? You're just following your brother?" 

Daryl looks up again, shrugging. "I guess. I don't really mind it, I'm not super smart. S'not like any colleges up here'd accept me."

"What makes you say that?" Rick asks, set back.

"I dunno, I'm just kinda dumb is all." 

Without thinking, Rick grabs Daryl's shoulder and wheels him around to face him. "Don't you dare say that, Dixon." 

They gaze at each other for a few seconds before the breakfast bugle goes off. Rick slowly lets go of his arm and starts to jog towards the hall, leaving Daryl to follow behind.

####  _______________

Daryl trails into the cafeteria last and scans his eyes across the whole building. To the left, Tara and Rosita have their hands full trying to group the 7 and 8 year old girls. Next to them are T-Dog and Shane with their boys, Maggie and Beth with the nines, Glenn and Noah, Carol and Lori, Abraham and Eugene, and Michonne with Andrea. He carefully reads each of the counselor's name tags, studying their faces and groups of children. Once he's decided he's seen everyone, he makes his way over to the elevens. Rick is situated at one end of the bench, surrounded by boys throwing carrots. Daryl sits at the opposite end. He tells himself it's to help manage the boys better, although he knows it's not the truth.

"Are you getting anything," a voice practically yells into his ear. "It's not good to skip breakfast, y'know."

Daryl flashes a quick grin to the boy at his side and shakes his head. "I'm not hungry."

The boy frowns and scampers over to Rick. He murmurs something and Rick looks over at Daryl, obviously amused. Rick gets up and strides alongside the bench towards Daryl. 

"Not eating, huh?" He asks, leaning against the table. "If I were you, I'd rethink that."

Daryl is too entranced by their sudden proximity to speak and instead raises a brow, persuading an explanation. 

Rick lowers his head, hovering near Daryl's ear. "There's a scavenger hunt very soon and I suggest with everything in me that you get some energy."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Daryl demands, sarcastically. 

"Oh no, of course not." Rick pauses to pick up a banana and tosses it to Daryl. "Just giving you a heads-up." 

Rick retreats back to his side of the bench and Daryl smiles only to himself. He hadn't expected to make many friends coming to a kid's camp but something about Rick was... hypnotizing, to say the least. 

Before he can even finish his thought, the counselor he'd pinned as Tara sits down across from him. "Hey, stranger!" she exclaims, smiling widely.

"Hey," Daryl responds. He smiles half-heartedly, slightly put off by her burst of confidence.

"You're Daryl, right? I can't believe you're with Rick, he definitely has a thing for long h-," she quickly cuts herself off. "I mean... he's a really nice person!"

Daryl stares back at her, bewildered. "Just forget what I said alright?" Tara says, holding out her fist. He looks down at it and reluctantly bumps it with his. She grins and pats his shoulder. 

"I'd stick around longer but I gotta help Rosie with the kiddos." 

"Rosie?" Daryl asks.

"OH yeah, I totally forgot you're new!" Tara says, pressing her palm to her head. "Gosh, I'm an idiot! I call Rosita that because it makes her mad."

Daryl nods. "So you like her?" 

Tara softly laughs, glancing at her. "Yeah, I do. I have for a while." She smiles again and waves at Daryl before walking over to her group. 

Daryl returns to picking at the banana in front of him and telling the boys at the table to quit calling each other "dipshits". After about another 7 minutes and 43 seconds of this, (the clock is directly opposite him and he can't help but count) the bugle sounds out. The kids all jump up and begin pouring through the door, leaving the counselors to chase after their cabins.

#### _______________

Rick saunters over to the grassy clearing in the middle of the valley where the activities start. Instead of organized groups, there's now a large mass of kids sitting criss-cross applesauce. He mentally rolls his eyes, making sure not to catch the attention of someone like Lori who'd immediately chide him for being "too critical". Even when they had a fling 2 summers ago, she'd acted more like a mother than a girlfriend.

Suddenly, as if his thoughts were being broadcast, a hand smacks his back with force. "RICK! My fuckin' man!"

"Jesus bloody shit, Shane, warn a person!" Rick berates, flashing a scowl. Shane just smiles wickedly in return and wraps his arm around Rick's shoulder.

"Lookie here, they're starting the hunt! S'like boot camp man, 'member that?" 

"No I don't remember boot camp because that's not at all what we did," Rick replies, peering over the clump of heads. "Are we getting with our groups or is that gonna take another 12 hours?" 

"Y'know I don't pay attention to jack-shit, Rickie," Shane says, not surprisingly unhelpful. 

"Ah, well thanks anyway. Where's T-Dog? Haven't seen much of him." 

"Refer to my last statement," Shane answers ironically. "Really man, I don't know these things, same as you."

Rick frowns, silently pondering how he considers someone so airheaded his best friend. He starts looking around again and through the clump of counselors he spots Andrea; her skin entirely pale, contrasting with the shadows under her eyes. Michonne's softly leading her around by the small of her back and murmuring something he's certain is supposed to comfort her. 

A pang of sadness erupts inside him and he tries to swallow down the memories of last year. Andrea had been so lively and talkative every summer and even the first week of the previous year. It wasn't until she got the call that Amy was hit by a drunk driver that she'd completely shut down. It was like she became a ghost of a person and every minute that passes she becomes more and more distant. 

Rick turns his head to avoid thinking about it. That and the fact that Michonne could probably kill a man with her glare and anyone who's been to camp knows how protective she is of Andrea. There had actually been some rumors a few years back that she kept a katana in her bag, but everyone assumes it's just a hoax. 

Without warning, the bugle goes off and Deanna's voice crackles out through her megaphone. "WEEELCOME to the annual scavenger hunt, campers of Alexandria!"

"Either she needs a new voice or I'm burning her mic," Shane mutters.

"Dude shut it," Rick whispers back, elbowing him. 

Deanna looks directly at the two of them and Rick quickly makes the " _zipping his mouth, throwing away the key_ " gesture. She shoots them a glare and continues talking.

"Anyways... This hunt takes you through the elements; mud, "rain", lakewater, trees, and sand. You will be broken up into your cabins and placed at different areas of the course. The first group to find all the items wins!" She pauses to pick up a stack of papers, "Counselors can come up to collect the items sheet and map."

Rick grins maniacally at Shane and dashes to Deanna, desperate for his group to beat Shane's. (Every year the counselors place bets for the next year's scavenger hunt at the last bonfire of camp, and Rick is not keen on losing $50.) 

"Running won't do shit, the thing hasn't even started yet!" Shane calls after him. 

"Maybe I'm just trying to get away from you!" Rick playfully yells back, practically colliding into her.

He smiles apologetically and takes the paper extended towards him. "Thanks, ma'am."

She nods and waves him off, leaving him to find 15 boys and Daryl. He sighs, a bit too dramatically, and decides to search for Daryl first. Rick's ready to start yelling Daryl's name before he spots the back of his head bobbing about a sea of people. _Oh thank God_ , he thinks as he walks over.

"Hey Da-," Rick stops himself once he notices Lori standing next to Daryl. He tries to back away slowly, but they both turn to look at him. 

"Hiya Rick," Daryl says, clearly unaware of the situation. 

"Hey... guys," Rick replies, awkwardly. "Uh, Daryl... we should probably get with our cabin now."

Daryl looks back and forth between Rick and Lori suspiciously before waving to her. Rick (very) nearly drags Daryl by the wrist, as far away from Lori as possible. 

"Ow dude, let go!" Daryl pulls his arm away, looking down at the marks from Rick's fingers. 

"Sorry it's just... we have to find our boys and stuff. And things."

"You sure there's nothing up?" Daryl asks, softness replacing the hardness in his eyes.

Rick nods assuringly and tries to ignore the flutter in his stomach that is * _definitely_ * not from Daryl. 

#### _______________

After about 10 minutes of looking, they're able to find all of the boys and get into a (somewhat) organized group. Once everyone is all sorted out, the bugle bellows and Rick frantically leafs through his papers to figure out where they start.

"We're starting in the woods, I think," Daryl murmurs. 

"What makes you say that?" Rick says, frowning at the lack of groups still standing there. 

"Carol mentioned that the guys start in the forest and the gals start near the lake," he responds, pushing back his bangs. "She's real nice, don't think she'd lie or nothin' like that."

"Oh well in that case... Bet you guys can't catch me!" Rick cries, launching forward and sprinting into the wood's trail.

Daryl rolls his eyes and makes sure that all the boys are following before picking up pace. As he jogs through the trees, he takes in the way the sunlight filters through the leaves and the patterns the branches make, weaving in and out of each other like a quilt. Almost like the quilt his mother wore when she died-

"First item is an empty beer bottle!" Rick states, breaking Daryl's train of thought. "Love the kid-friendly items, Abraham," he adds with an exaggerated sigh. 

Daryl stifles a snicker and is met with a child-like grin from Rick. He wants to get lost in those eyes, but something about screaming 11 year olds looking for an alcohol bottle was a bit too distracting.

"I found it! Darly! Look, Darly!" A boy yells, pulling at Daryl's arm and shoving his finger up at a tree branch.

"Daryl," he corrects, nonchalantly. "Rick, you're taller than me, you good at climbing trees?" 

Rick glares at him and another boy with huge glasses starts jumping up and down. 

"OOH! I CAN CLIMB TREES!" he says, still hopping.

"Alright kiddo, go get it then," Rick encourages, leading him forward with a gentle push. 

He climbs up the tree, grabs the bottle, and descends down sporting a huge smile. The cabin erupts into cheers and they all begin walking towards the "mudslide" on the hill.

They come to a stop at the top of the slick, chocolatey looking path and wave at Glenn and Noah's mud-covered group at the bottom. "Have lots of fun fellas!" Noah shouts sarcastically. Rick flips him off behind his hand and Glenn loses it, resulting in some bewildered glances from a few kids. 

"Okay here's the dealio. We have to carefully scale our way down this mess and try to find a metal spoon. And try not to kill ourselves in the process," Rick announces, walking over to Daryl. 

He leans into Daryl's side to whisper, "Last year some kid twisted his ankle and fell, and that kid fell into a bunch of other kids and it was like some fucked up game of dominoes. Only with a lot of crying and a long ass line at the infirmary." 

At this Daryl can't help but laugh, trying to picture a bunch of children toppling over one another on a mudslide. It's an awful thing to laugh at, sure, but it's not like anyone died or anything. 

After they find the spoon sticking straight up in the mud (totally not a safety violation), a boot floating in the pond, and some kind of possessed looking doll buried in the sand, they're off to find the last item.

They approach a semi-empty golf course with a few golf carts spread out in a line down the middle of the 1st hole. Daryl and Rick look at each other, shrug, and continue walking down the course. Before they reach the cart, the sprinklers sputter up from the ground, sending freezing droplets of water over the whole group. 

Delayed shrieks and gasps fill the air as they dash to one of the golf carts and seize the box sitting on the driver's side. Once they've reached dry land, away from the likes of the sprinklers, Daryl uses his pocketknife to slice the box open. 

Inside is a note that Rick reads aloud. "Everyone in the cabin must be wearing a pair of these when they come to the mess hall to collect their prize!" 

He empties the box and about 20 pairs of gigantic sunglasses in neon colors fall out. Everyone grabs a pair and they all start running the trek to the cafeteria, giggling and tripping on their own feet the whole way there. 

#### _______________

Hershel greets them at the door, pulling Rick into a hug. "I missed you so much, Hersh," Rick says, pulling back to introduce Daryl. 

The boys run past them after saying hello to Hershel to turn in their items and sit down for lunch. 

"Nice to meet you, sir," Daryl addresses with a smile, shaking his hand. 

"The pleasure's all mine," Hershel replies. 

Rick subconsciously pulls Daryl by his arm into the cafeteria, sighing with relief once he realizes that they had beat Shane. As they sit down at the middle table, their group comes scrambling out of the kitchen with the 3rd-place trophy. 

"Third place, third place, third place!" the cabin cheers, high-fiving one another and taking turns surveying the trophy. 

Maggie ambles over to their table with a huge smirk on her face. "Look who finally got above 6th place..."

"Oh be quiet you big ego-haver," Rick counters, sticking his tongue out. 

"Ego-haver isn't a word, silly," Beth says, popping up from behind Maggie. 

"You're only 17, you don't get to decide what is or isn't a word, right Daryl?" Rick turns to Daryl with a shit-eating grin and _innocently_ places his hand over the top of Daryl's vacant one on the bench. 

Maggie shakes her head, turning back to her group. "Abraham and Eugene still beat you, don't get too conceited now," Beth says, following suit. 

"Well technically Abraham thought up the list so I don't think they count," Daryl reassures the group, evoking another set of cheers. (Only this time, _second place, second place!_ )

The rest of lunch goes swimmingly and even the usually cardboard-tasting pasta salad tastes better once they're sitting pretty. The last part of the day until dinner was free time which meant Rick could show Daryl the secret spots around camp.

Rick and Daryl drop the boys off at a baseball game being run by Shane and T-Dog and head off towards the first "secret spot".

#### _______________

"You can't give me any hints?" Daryl asks, kicking up pebbles as he walks next to Rick. 

"Nope," Rick replies smugly. "You'd be able to guess."

"Bullshit."

"Bulltrue, dipshit!" Rick says, pausing to punch Daryl's shoulder. 

Daryl sighs in defeat and punches Rick back, slightly harder. 

They walk in silence for the next few minutes until the huge white ash tree looms in front of them. A rickety-looking ladder extends down the front and a teal painted treehouse is built into the maze of branches.

"No way in hell am I climbing that sad excuse for a ladder," Daryl declares, spinning on his heel.

Rick grabs him by the collar of his shirt and wheels him back around. 

"Uh-Uh-Uh. You are _definitely_ climbing it," He orders with a push. "And you're going first so I can make sure you don't dip on me."

Daryl knows it's no use to argue and pulls on the first eye-level rung to check the stability. The entire ladder shudders and he glares at Rick over his shoulder before carefully ascending. Once he's made it to the top, Rick quickly bounds up the ladder. He smiles cheekily and Daryl silently debates whether or not he should push him. The view, however, completely wipes the scowl off his face. 

The inside of the treehouse is filled with strings of fairy lights, illuminating the room with a soft glow. A hammock hangs near the wall, facing a large window and the wood trimming is entirely covered in dated signatures from counselors.

"Pretty cool isn't it? Just wait till you look outside."

Daryl walks over to the window and peers out. The treehouse has a perfect view of the Blue Ridge Mountains, emerging just over the treetops. They almost look like ocean waves meeting dunes of green sand.

"It's stunning," Daryl says, breathless. 

"Isn't it?" Rick responds, running his fingers over the signatures. "Oh! Found mine!" 

He points to his name written in silver sharpie, dated from 3 years ago. Around it are Shane, Lori and Carol's, all with the same date.

Daryl examines the other names and sits down on the hammock, moving over for Rick to join him. They talk well over an hour, observing the way the sunset looks behind the mountains. 

"Whatever happened between you and Lori?" Daryl suddenly asks, looking away from the window. 

"Nothing."

"You don't act like it's nothing, Rick. You can tell me," Daryl prods. 

"There's nothing to fucking tell!" Rick yells defensively. "And even if there was, why would I tell you?"

His outburst catches Daryl off-guard, just as the bugle blaring in the distance does. He decides not to wait on Rick and makes his way back to the dining hall alone, immediately regretting asking about Lori.

#### _______________

All throughout dinner and the movie afterward, Rick avoids Daryl. He knows it's not Daryl's fault but Lori was a sensitive topic and another face to avoid. Rick can hardly remember what originally set them off but he remembers the confusion and hatred he's felt towards her every year since. 

The movie is some stupid kid's cartoon and he can hardly contain his composure long enough for it to end. The minute the credits roll, he rushes as many of his boys as he can find to bed.

He quickly trudges down to the counselor bonfire, ready for about 20 drinks and some self-destructive behavior. He sits down next to Rosita and motions for Glenn to come sit on the other side of him. 

"Hey Ricky, how's your year been?" Tara asks, poking her head around Rosita's. 

"Not enough alcohol," Rick snarkily answers, evoking laughter from a few counselors. 

She nods and reaches into the cooler next to her, fishing out a flask of Jim Beam. "Bourbon?" 

"My love, you are a _God-send_ ," Rick exhales with relief, reaching for the container and taking a swig. 

"Which one of you law breakers got the fake ID this year?" Maggie inquires and collapses on the log opposite Glenn. "And since when did we let the 17 year olds drink?"

Rosita raises her hand, "Me, and Glenn's birthday was like a week ago."

Maggie gasps, turning to Glenn. "You little shit, you never told me that!"

He just shrugs and smiles his reputable half-smile. Maggie immediately jumps up to pour him a Gin & Tonic (her first drink last year) before realizing no one brought Gin. Or tonic water.

"Ah, fuck you guys, you only got beer and cheap liquor!" She groans, sitting back down. 

"Hey!" Rosita chides, "I'll have you know that this bourbon is aged! This is no cheap shit!"

At this, Shane and T-Dog come barreling down the hill. "Pass us some beers ya losers!" Shane shouts, immediately covering his mouth right after.

"Shut up!" they all hiss in sync. He repeats himself, only whispering this time. 

"If we get caught 'cuz of your ass, I'm seriously drowning you in the lake," T-Dog mutters, giving Shane the evil eye. 

After 2 beers and however many shots Rick has managed to down, he's draped across Shane's lap and drunk out of his mind. He starts imagining his own conscience as the stereotypical angel and devil, the angel telling him to apologize to Daryl and the devil telling him to drink more. 

"You liiike him! Go tell him you're sorry and get married and have babies!" the angel purrs. 

"Holy fuck, you like him. Better get wasted," the devil says. 

"I think both of you should go fuck yourselves," Rick mumbles to himself, attracting the attention of Shane and Glenn. 

"Who's he talking to?" Glenn asks, concern in his voice. 

"Hell if I know," Shane says, prying the beer can out of Rick's fingers. "You okay, bud? I think you could use some water." 

"I think you could use a smaller nose," Rick snorts. "No no no, I'm totally kidding dude, you're so beautiful." 

"Aand that's my cue to walk him back!" Shane announces, pulling Rick up with him.

"Bye Rick, bye Shane!" Maggie calls after them. Shane waves behind his back and shakes Rick's arm for him. 

Once they reach the middle of the hill, Shane leaves Rick to walk the rest of the way up. "Be safe Rick, love you dude." 

Rick flutters his fingers at him and continues teetering up the hill.

#### _______________

Daryl sits on a rock outside of the cabin, darkness encompassing the space around him. The only visible light sources are from his flashlight and the flickering bonfire by the lake, down the hill, and through the trees. He hears the occasional drunken laugh and a few whistles from what he assumes is a game of truth or dare. Other than that, he's alone with mother nature herself.

Spurts of regret spring up inside him but he knows deep down that he doesn't belong there with the other counselors. He belongs in the wilderness, away from the criticisms of people like Merle. And his dad. And his "friends". And maybe even Rick.

At the thought of Rick, he develops a sense of anger. Or is it sadness? He knows for sure that it contains anger and he wants nothing more than to give Rick a piece of his mind.

Suddenly, as though the universe itself heard Daryl's thoughts, Rick comes stumbling up the hill. He's giggling at nothing, clearly drunk off his ass.

"Mmm, did you wait all this time for me?" Rick slurs, a cocky smile forming on his half-illuminated face.

Daryl almost laughs. "Why in the hell would I do that?"

"Why the hell wouldn't you?" Rick retorts, stepping closer.

"Oh I don't know, maybe 'cuz you're an asshole?" He says, lifting himself off the rock to size Rick up.

Rick tilts his head to the side. "Say a-fuckin'-gain?"

"I think you heard me loud and damn clear, Grimes," Daryl growls.

Rick takes no time in shoving Daryl against a neighboring tree, holding his legs in place with his own. He braces himself, expecting a punch to the face. Instead, Rick slams their lips together, tangling his fingers in Daryl's hair.

He can taste the whiskey and stale beer on Rick's tongue and Rick bites his lower lip, hard. Daryl responds by shoving his hands up Rick's shirt and running his fingers over his toned torso. He lets out a gasp at the cold contact and presses his knee against Daryl's growing hard-on, eliciting a soft moan. 

A sudden explosion of glass shattering by the bonfire causes Rick to break the contact, turning his head to investigate. Daryl uses the distraction to switch their positions, flipping Rick's back against the tree. He smirks and quickly pins Rick's wrists above his head. Rick leans forward expectantly, waiting for Daryl to close the distance but instead he blows on Rick's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth.

"You're hard as a rock," Daryl grumbles, sloppily kissing down the side of Rick's neck.

Rick groans and pushes his body closer against Daryl's. "Please," he whispers hoarsely, full of lust.

"Please what?" Daryl taunts.

"God please Daryl... please... t-touch me!"

Daryl reaches down with his unoccupied hand and roughly gropes the tent in Rick's pants, smashing his lips against the swollen ones whimpering in front of him. He kisses like how he fights; harsh and brutal, nipping on lips and tongues, drawing blood without even knowing whose it is.

Rick bucks up into Daryl's hand, begging to be felt, and Daryl obliges. He unzips Rick's jeans and pulls out his member, stroking hard and fast.

Out of nowhere, a twig behind them snaps and Daryl pulls away, whipping around to look.

"Rick? New guy? Y'all are a thing?" T-Dog asks, stunned. Rick takes one glance at T-Dog, covers himself and takes off running to the cabin.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Daryl sighs, smacking his palm against his forehead.

"Well umm... It was nice finally getting to meet you I guess and I'll just... pretend I never saw any of this and just- I'm gonna get going!" T-Dog says, rushing backward.

Daryl shakes his head and slowly makes his way back towards the cabin, retrieving the abandoned flashlight and gazing up at the stars.

 _I'm in way too deep_ he thinks, mentally applauding his own stupidity.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys liked this, i'll probably continue with it! my only problem is that i'm v bad at organized schedules so i can't make any promises
> 
> however, if you enjoyed this and wanna leave kudos/comments, that'll probably motivate me even more (;


End file.
